The Melancholy of Jas Hook
by alice59
Summary: A one-shot story on our favorite(?) Captain's past. Why did Hook wanted to kill the boy and what really happened between them?


****This is actually a fan fiction that I wrote for my project in English... xD Posted it here to know what you guys think... Feel free to criticize! :D

* * *

**The Melancholy of Jas Hook**

I stared at the buff ragged piece of paper as I continuously tap on the poor mahogany table with my right hand. "Mermaid's lagoon, Indian camp, Skull rock..." I mumbled then gulped, "Crocodile creek..." my body shivered at the mention of the place. "Blast it, Peter Pan! Where the hell is your hideout?!" I snapped as I smashed my hooked hand on the map, creating a hole on it. I sat down on my chair and leaned on the table, massaging my forehead.

"That troublesome brat, always annoying the hell out of me." I muttered. "He used to be such a sweet boy back then." I continued, remembering the times when he was a toddler.

I do not clearly remember when was it since here in Neverland you'll never grow old which means it's either we are trapped in the same day or in the same time space. Well, I do not need to worry about getting old and dealing with back pains, so that's alright with me. I was already a pirate back then, I forgot when or how but being a pirate is a bit lonely. Even though I have the whole crew, I still felt alone. Well, Smee is there whenever I need company but there are still things that I long for.

One day, I went out of the ship freeing myself of the usual routine. I know it's a little dangerous for me to go out on my own since the redskins are after me. Nevertheless, I will die of boredom if I stayed in my room for the rest of my life! I halted when I heard a faint voice of a crying child. I followed it eager to see what was it like. After a few scratch from the branches that hit me, I finally found it. It was a healthy baby boy. I do not know what I was feeling back then; it's kind of a mixed emotion. But joy is one word that sums it up. I took the child in my custody, planning to raise him not in a pirate way but as a normal parent would. Come to think of it, I do not even know how to be a parent but here I am, going to be a father.

I went back to the ship, secretly of course. I do not want anyone to see me cheerfully walking with a baby on my hands. I don't want my crew to lose respect. I decided to keep him in a room where no one but me can come in. I put him down on a sofa and started to think of what will I do next. "Now- oh wait, I haven't given you a name yet, silly me!" I know I'm acting a bit out of character that time but I can't stop it. I'm so excited at being a parent.

I thought of a name that will suit him. "Hmm… how about Peter? Peter Hook? Wait that doesn't sound right." I thought of another surname that will suit Peter better then my eyes glanced at a pan in the room. "Pan? Peter Pan? That sounds good! From now on, you'll be Peter Pan!" I said and laughed at myself. Ever since that day, I kept him in that room and took care of him. I can't believe that having a child is quite troublesome. I even silenced some crew who accidentally entered the room.

I taught him many things. From basic reading and writing to fighting. Of course I didn't let him out of the room that's why there are times that he would ask me what was it like outside. Peter grew, yes he grew up and I hypothetically conclude that a person's growth will stop when he reached the age of twelve that is his puberty. As he grew, I sometimes caught him talking to something. I caught a glimpse of it and saw something shiny and gold, a fairy perhaps.

I let him converse with his little friend since I think of it as a trivial matter. After some time, Peter began to tell me what was the fairy, which is named Tinker Bell according to him, talking about. He told me that there are interesting things outside and that he wanted to go out. I instantly said 'No', a firm no. He tried to further explain but I cut him with a no. Ever since that day, he avoided me. I tried to approach him but he acts like I am not around. I sighed and leave him be, hoping that he'll be back to his usual self after some days.

I was right; he's back to his cheerful self, though he still avoids conversation with me, but his back. I do not know what had happened to him but he seems he's enjoying his self. One night, I woke up because of a sound coming from his room. I dismissed it at first but I heard it again and again. I went to his room just to see it empty with the windows open. Don't tell me he jumped out? That's impossible. Maybe he's hiding in the room. I waited for him to show up but to my surprise he went in from the window, and his flying. I hurriedly pulled him away from the window, closed it and gave him an earful scolding. I do not know why, I just want him to stay here, away from the dangers of the outside world.

I forgot to ask him how did he manage to fly, maybe he's being carried by the pixie? But it's too small to carry him. It must be my imagination.

It seems that he listened to me that time. I always check his room every night and I can see him peacefully sleeping on his bed. One night, I walked up to him intending to pat his head for being such a good child but as I lower the blanket I saw nothing but pillows. I got angry and shoved the pillows away.

The next morning, he finally returned. He landed on the windowsill but no further advanced. He must have seen my enraged expression. I drew near him but he flew away, afraid of being scold. I got furious and shouted, "Never ever show yourself in front of me again! Peter Pan!" I sighed then sat on a chair nearby.

Days passed by, I heard from my crew that someone is messing around with us, causing mischief here in our ship. Annoying some of my crew and even stealing our foods. Later on, I found out that it was a boy with red auburn hair and bright blue eyes the exact appearance of Peter. I ordered my crew to capture him and they answered with a loud 'Aye'. One of them reported that he sighted the boy in skull rock.

We went to the place and search high and low for him. We were about to give up when I heard a gunshot inside. It looks like one of my crew saw him. I went back inside and approach the one who shoot. "Well? Where is he?!" I yelled intensely at the poor pirate. I can see him tremble in fear. "He flew away, Captain." He said, his voice shaking, I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Show yourself, Peter!" I demanded. After that I heard an answer from the other side, echoing inside the cavern.

"But you said to never show myself in front of you again." I can hear a giggle being suppressed by the boy.

"I didn't mean that, lad. It's just a temporary burst of emotion." I replied sweetly, hoping that he'll come back to me again.

"Really?" he questioned, peaking at a rock diagonally above us.

"Aye." I answered.

"Captain, do ye know each other?" Smee whispered beside me, definitely confused by the happenings.

"Shut up, Smee. I'm trying to tame him." I whispered back.

"Tame? So I'm like an animal that needs to be tamed?" Peter quizzically yelled.

"No, lad!" I refused. Darn it! How did he hear me? I tried my best to keep my voice as low as possible. "It's your entire fault, Smee." I whispered to him. "Sorry, captain." He immediately apologized.

"It seems that the fairy had been influencing you quite well, do you want me to kill it so that you can go back?" I threaten him and glared at him.

"You're not going to touch Tink!" he shouted.

"Then I'll have to drag you back to the ship, even if it means using force." I said seriously.

"Let's see if you can old man!" he yelled then charged at me.

I rapidly unsheathe my sword and cross swords with him. He flew back looking for the right chance to strike back. I ordered my crew to back off, for this is between me and him. He stroked again but I successfully blocked his attack. We continued to attack each other, the sound of blades clashing reverberating inside the cavern.

"You cannot beat your teacher, Pan." I spoke in between our fight. It's true though, one cannot easily beat his tutor. I chuckled when I saw him being provoked by what I just said.

"You won't know until you try!" he shouted desperately as he put all of his strength in his next strike. But because of his choice of weapon it didn't seem as powerful as it is. If he chose a sword instead of dagger I think it'll be more advantageous to him.

"Is that all you got, lad?" I questioned mockingly as I grinned, already sure who will be the victor.

"Not yet!" he suddenly flew away, waiting for the perfect chance to counter attack. I guess having a dagger helps him fly more freely.

I got interrupted when one of my subordinate shouted. "Captain! We've got company!"

Company? What kind of company? "Take care of it!" I stated.

"But captain-" he whimpered.

I turn around and growled "Did you not hear me?! Or do you want me to cut off your-" I paused when I saw that they are being attacked by a giant crocodile. This is what I hate here in Neverland, they have gigantic crocodiles! It can even damage a ship greatly. Good thing crocodiles don't live in the sea and thank god the crocodiles here aren't salt water crocodiles.

I faced the crocodile preparing for the attack but I felt something unpleasant in my right hand. I looked at it and saw that my right hand was missing. Blood gushing out, that's when I felt the extreme pain. I screamed in anguish at the lost of a hand. I didn't have the time to register in my brain that my blood is unusual. The color is different from the others. I broke off from my trance when that brat spoke.

"I got your hand old man!" he said teasingly.

"Damn you! Peter Pan!" I shouted both in pain and hatred.

"I see." He grinned then threw my hand at the direction of the crocodile. The crocodile seems to notice the incoming food; it opened its mouth and ate my right hand.

I quickly stood up when I saw that the crocodile is staring at me, like it wanted more of me. I ordered my men to retreat and get back to the ship. I do not care if they are too slow, if I get to the ship I'll have it sail away even if I have to leave some of my men. I do not want to be a fresh meat here! I gave the brat a glare before we sailed away. The crocodile tried to chase us. I threw everything I could grab to it to have it back off. When the crocodile is nearing on our ship I grabbed something round and hurriedly threw it towards the reptile luckily it opened its mouth and ate the thing.

Now whenever the crocodile is near I can always here the ticking of a clock as a signal. It seems that it was a clock that I threw back then.

I looked at the hook on my right hand. I would have forgiven him if he didn't throw my hand at the accursed reptile. I do not care if he cut off my hand but he made it a fresh meat for the crocodile! Now it wants more! I sighed and closed my eyes or a moment.

I got distracted when I heard a knock coming from the door. "Come in." I utter without any motivation at all. Smee came in and exclaimed "Peter Pan is back!"

That four words got me riled up and ordered Smee to get my clothes. I'll get you this time Pan.


End file.
